Forbidden Magic
by battlebornxx
Summary: Ron and Hermione's child, Rose, falls hard for Scorpious Malfoy. Who dosn't want to be like his father, and is mad that no one will accept him. A very dark story about Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny's children. And their life.
1. In His Eyes

**Hey guys! This is my first story on here. I'm planning on this to be a series, because I write so much. ****J I came up with this story while I was reading this Ron and Hermione story on fan fiction. It was amazing! It's by IloveRonWeasley I think. But check it out, you must! My story is about Ron and Hermione's daughter, Rose (Rosie) Weasley, falling in love with Scorpius Malfoy, the son of Draco and Astoria Malfoy. And she is heartbroken when she knows that her parents, Lilly, James, Little Fred, Her Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny, and even her own brother Hugo. Hope you enjoy!**

Impossible

Rose walked down the Hogwarts hall. She couldn't believe she's starting her sixth year at Hogwarts. Oh, how she loved it so. It seems just like yesterday when her parents, and a hair playfully, and knew exactly who it was. She turned around smirking, "Al, would you please stop being such a git." Albus pushed his round framed glasses up, and ran his finger threw his jet black hair. "Oh, so I guess you don't want to know what he said." Albus said playfully walking away slowly. Rose almost dropped her books, she froze in spot. "Albus Serverus Potter, tell me this instant."

Albus turned around smirking. Gosh, from what Rose heard about Uncle George's twin Fred, he sure did act just like him. "Al…" She said looking at him seriously. His smirk of a smile faded, "Alright, he just asked me how you were doing." Albus said looking at his cousin, who was upset with disbelief. "That's it? How I was _doing_?" Albus nodded and bit his lip slightly, "But I did see the concern in his eyes, as if he _wanted _me to tell you that he asked."

Rose sighed, and walked on to her room with Albus. The day was over, so her and Albus could get their work done, and visit home. They always liked to visit home on the weekends, so they could get there minds off of things. Albus and Rose had a bond between each other. Not a 'Love' bond, but a best friend, brother and sister, bond. They could do anything together, and not be embarrassed. And besides, they were cousins. Sometimes Rose even considered Albus as her brother rather than Hugo.

She loved Hugo with all her might. But he never came home on the weekends, he liked it at Hogwarts, with his friends. Not with his family, he only comes on holidays and summer. But Albus goes everywhere with Rose, the professors and their friends never see them apart. And when they are apart they ask, "Why, Where's Albus?" Rose and Albus walked up the stairs, "Rosie, don't worry about it." Rose nodded and sighed, she felt tears creeping up. "I'm not worried that much_, _I'm worried about what Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, Mum, Dad, and everyone else would think."

Albus sighed, "The only one I would be worried about is my dad and your dad." Rose nodded and raised her eyebrows. She bit her nails, only when she was sad or nervous. That was how good Albus Potter knew her. Albus held his arms out for a hug and smiled stupidly. Rose stopped biting her nails and her face was in disgust, "What are you doing?" She said backing her head away. Albus motioned her to come to him, "Come on, hug me." He said. Rose looked at him in even more disgust, "As if!" She said standing up, but Albus pulled her into a hug. She accepted it, and smiled. "Come on, Rosie, let's go home."

Albus and Rosie walked into the burrow, and everyone greeted them. Ginny, Harry, Hermione, and Ron, were the first to greet the two of them. Rosie, who hadn't seen her parents in about four weeks now, hugged them with all her might. "I'm so sorry I didn't make it every weekend, I just had so many exams, and so much studying…" Her mother, Hermione, cut her off. "No more work for you, Rosie, it's the weekend and your home." she said kissing her on the cheek.

Her father, Ron, smirked at Hermione. "Well, that's a first." Hermione slapped him playfully on the cheek. Rose exchanged her father for a hug. "Oh dad, I missed you so!" Ron kissed her on the cheek, "Well you home now, sweetie." Her heart sank of the thought of telling him about Scorpius. Next, she greeted Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry. Oh, how she loved them so. "Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny!" She said giving them both a hug. "Why, Look Harry how much she's grown!" Ginny said rubbing Rose's cheek. Harry smiled his usual smile, "It makes me feel so old!"

Rose greeted all the rest of her cousins, aunts, uncles, and grandparents. And felt relived that all of the 'You've Grown Up So Much' part was over. Rose looked around for Albus, but didn't see him. He was probably in the den, 'Yes that's it.' Rose thought. No, he wasn't in there. She checked every room in the house, and he wasn't in any of them. Just before she was going to tell her mum, she caught a glimpse of him outside, sitting on the rock steps, outside the kitchen door.

Rose walked out there, and set beside him. "Why are you out here?" Rose asked looking at the field in front of them. Albus shrugged, "Nothing else to do, really." He got that from Ron. Ron always said 'really' after he was amazed, sad, or angry. Rose narrowed his eyes at Albus, biting her bottom lip. He looked at her and smiled a little. "What is it?" He asked smirking. Rose crossed her arms and started straight into Albus's eyes. "Your hiding something from me, Albus Potter and your going to spill it to me this instant."

Albus stood up and started laughing. "First of all, what you call _spilling_, I am not going to spill a thing. Second of all, I'm not hiding anything." Rose stood up, with her arms still crossed. They stared angrily at each other for a minute, testing each other. In Albus's eyes, Rose _knew _that Potter had something to hide. Uncle George opened the door with a smile on his face. "Dinner's ready, you little girls." He laughed and patted them both on the back as they walked in. "It's scary to think that he had a twin." Albus whispered into Rose's ear. Which made her giggle.

The whole family said the blessing, and began to eat. Rose wanted to talk to her Mum about Scorpius before the night was over. She was so much easier to talk with her own father, who freaked out when she even mentioned boys. Rose began to eat, while Albus drank. Ron kissed Hermione on the head, "Dinner is delicious, love, my mum has been improving your skills!" He said joyfully. Rose laughed at her father's words. She wanted love like her parents. A welcome, warm, bright, love. Nothing like Scorpius.

Ron went out with Harry for the night, so Rose had her chance to talk to her Mother. Rose knocked on her Mother's door. "Come in." Hermione said happily. Rose found her lying in bed reading a novel. Rose also loved to read, she and her mother would read books together. Hermione would recommend books to her daughter, which she always loved. "Rosie!" Hermione smiled. "Sit down." Rose sat down, and looked at her mother. "Can we talk?" Hermione's smile disappeared, and she turned concerned. "Sure, love, what's wrong?"

Rose played with her fingers nervously wanting to bite them. "It's…uh…about a boy." Hermione smiled and held her daughter's hand. "Rose, tell me who it is." She said smiling her glorious smile. Rose took a deep breath, and looked into her Mother's eyes. "The son of the enemy." Was all Rose could say. Hermione knew exactly who it was, and she too knew that Ron would not except the fact that his daughter was emotionally involved with a Malfoy.

"But Mum, I really don't think he's bad."

"How do you know that, Rose?"

"He isn't like Mr. Malfoy, he's…gently, sweet, and kind."

"He must take after his mum."

"Mum!"

"I'm sorry, sweetie."

"I forgive you."

"I don't see what's the big deal. If you like him, I'm fully supporting you. But the only thing I'm worrying about is your father."

"I'm worrying too, Mum."

"The rest of the family will not like this either."

"I know, I don't know what to do."

Rose sighed and laid her head on Hermione's shoulder. Hermione nudged her, "Why do you fancy him?" She said smiling. Rose sat up smiling, and pulling her fiery red hair up in a bun. "I didn't fancy him at first, he fancied me. He asks Al about me, asks how I'm doing. Albus says he's afraid to talk to me, I have no idea why though. Al said that he could tell he wanted me to know he asked about me. In his eyes…"

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! J Please review it! Thank you for reading!**


	2. The Letter

**Chapter Two: The Letter**

Before Rose knew it the weekend was over. And it was time to head back to Hogwarts. She really didn't want to go. But it was better than weeping at home, and thinking about her disgusting love thoughts. Her and Albus told everyone goodbye with kisses and hugs, and headed back to Hogwarts. On the train, Lilly and James were with them. Albus sat beside of Rose as always. Rose looked around, Lilly and James were asleep. Albus was also. She stood up, she was going to get some snacks. She looked out the door, no snack trey. They were probably in the first class cart.

She easily opened the door to the other cart. There she saw the snack trey, with the lady collecting money. Rose walked to her, "Four chocolate frogs please." She said digging for loose change in her pocket. Scorpious Malfoy looked up and almost gasped. "Good god, it's her." He thought to himself. The lady at the snack trey smiled, "Two Fifty, love." Rose handed her the change, and got the chocolate frogs. She stopped to put them in her pocket, until one of them jumped away. "Oh no!" She cried out. The chocolate frog jumped under all the seats.

Rose crawled on the floor trying to catch it, but stopped when she saw it in someone's hand. She easily looked up from the floor. _Oh good gracious, it's him._ She thought. Rose took the frog and blushed a little. "Why, t-thank you." She said standing up, at last putting the chocolate frog in her pocket. His dirty blonde hair was messily slicked back. The hair style of the famous muggle, Leonardo Decaprio. "It's no problem." He said pushing back his hair. He held out his hand, "I'm Scorpious, but my friends call me Scor."

Rose gasped at what he was doing. She shook his hand, "I already know who you are, and I'm…I'm…I'm…" _Oh my god I forgot my name. _Rose thought still shaking Scorpious's hand, staring into his deep blue eyes. He chuckled, "Rose Weasley." He said still shaking Rose's hand. "I swear to Merlin, you've been shaking her hand for about five minutes now, mate." Said a boy who was sitting beside him. When he heard that, he quickly jerked his hand away. Rose smiled a little, and then remembered about Albus and the others. "I really have to be on my way." She said. "I'll see you soon, Scor, bye."

Rose waved her hand goodbye, and so did Scorpious. He had a dreamy look in his eyes at her. His friend, Theodore, who was sitting beside him nudged him playfully. "I guess it's you lucky day, mate!" The chunky teenager said laughing. Scorpious looked confused but chuckled, "Why?" Theodore went up to him and whispered, "No body calls you Scor!" Scorpious rolled his eyes and punched Theodore playfully. "Shut up, that's _her _nickname that she'll call me from now on, Theo." Theodore rolled his eyes.

Rose walked back to where her cousins were sleeping. Well, they weren't asleep anymore. "Where have you been?" They said all at once. Rose pulled out the chocolate frogs, and there concern turned to smiles. She got an extra one for Albus, he hasn't been eating very well lately, and no one knew what was the matter with him. Rose planned on telling Albus about her and Scorpious's meeting that night at Hogwarts.

"What?" Albus said in shock at his cousin. "I told you, Al, we met and he wouldn't let go of my hand." Albus sighed, and ran his finger threw his dark hair, "Look Rosie, you need to know something about Scorpious." Rose looked confused, "What is there needing to know?" Albus sighed once more, and looked away from Rose. He was surprised she didn't know. Didn't know anything about the death eaters. He knew Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron want her to live a happy life, but she had to know. And he didn't want to be the one to tell her.

She didn't even know about the war, and how Aunt Hermione was tortured by Bellatrix. Although she knew she was a mud blood, she never knew of the serious war that was over the process of thinking they were just filthy mud bloods. "Never mind." Was all Albus said. "You go to bed, I have to get back to my room." Rose looked even more confused, "Al, what are you hiding from me?" Rose said grabbing his arm to hold him back, and it did. "I'm sorry, Rosie, but that you will have to find out on your own."

Rose couldn't sleep that night at all. She stayed up all night replaying the scene over and over again. _"Look Rosie, you need to know something about Scorpious." _She sighed, remembering the depressed look on his face. What was wrong? She thought viciously. She needed to know, and wanted to know. This talk was going to be for Uncle Harry, it had to be. Since it was about her bestest friend, and cousin, Albus. She closed her eyes, and knew she had to write him this second. She got her wand and whispered, "Lumos."

She got out some paper and a pen, and began to write.

_**Dear Uncle Harry, **_

_**You are probably thinking this is an unexpected letter, don't you? Well, the subject of the matter is quite unexpected. It's about Albus. He's been acting very odd lately. I feel as if he is keeping something from all of us. And he just won't talk to me. I don't feel at all like a part of him now, since he won't share this secret with me. But if he shares it with you, and you tell me that he shared, I will be happy. He hasn't been eating either. The only thing he will eat is those ridiculous chocolate frogs. I have been begging him to eat, but he just…wont. I do not know what to do. I am going to talk to Mum and Dad about him, but I felt it was right to tell you first, Uncle Harry. He will probably be angry if he figured out I sent this to you. He doesn't want people to think there's something wrong with him. But all around school people are asking me how he is, and what is wrong with him. And he absolutely despises that. One weekend, I asked him if he wanted to play a game of chess with Lilly, Hugo, and James, but he said no. He just stayed in his room the whole weekend without even coming out. That was two weekends ago, he's been getting worse. I'm so worried about him, Uncle Harry. Please find out what is wrong with him, so I can help the best I can and get him through whatever his depression is. **_

_**With all love, **_

_**Rosie. **_

Rose sighed and put it in an envelope. Her owl was sitting on her window sill, she entered Harry's address, and put his name on it. Then gave it to the owl. The owl flew off, and she watched it. Then, for no reason, she sat on the floor and began to cry.

The following morning, her owl woke her up by pecks on the window. Rose stretched and got up to get the letter. "Why thank you." She said to the owl. She opened it, and read it:

_**Dear Rosie, **_

_**Yes, I agree with you. He has been acting very odd lately. And I thank you for writing me and your Aunt Ginny telling us about him. We will both talk to him, and I'm sure it's just tests. Well, nothing about school I bet. Haha. Love, don't worry about Al, he is perfectly fine. This weekend come home to the burrow and we will discuss it with him. And do tell your parents, I'm sure they'll want to know. Especially your mother. Also, something has to be wrong if our Al isn't eating. He always eats, and all he eats are chocolate frogs? Well, he was never fond of them before. Maybe, he just now likes the taste. He might be stressed over this girl lately. A girl named Shelby, I think. She's a very beautiful and smart girl. Talk to him about her and see how his eyes stick out. It's quite funny, actually. I have never seen my son fall for a girl so hard. But what can I tell you, no one really knows what goes on in his head. He has so much qualities from his Uncle Fred, that when you know him, you think of dear Uncle Fred. I wish you could've met him. A wonderful man, he was. Just like Albus, but looked just like Uncle George. Scary to think that George had a twin, eh? It actually wasn't. Now, it's scary that he doesn't have a twin now. But when he looks in the mirror, I swear he says, "Well hello there, Fred!" They were both so close, that's what made it so sad. **_

_**Your father was close to the both of them. I think that's why you love Albus so much. Your just like your father, Rose Weasley. Albus is so much like Fred, and your so much like Ron, you two are just quite a pair. I hope you two will be this close forever. I thank you for your concern, love. Can't wait to see you on the weekend.**_

_**With all love, **_

_**Your Uncle Harry. **_

_**P.S,**_

_**Write your Mum and Dad, and tell them about Albus. **_

_**And also, tell your dad that he owes me twenty dollars for me winning a chess game. **_


	3. A Malfoy Who Disagrees

**Chapter Three: A Malfoy Who Disagrees**

Rose wrote the letter explaining to her parents about Albus, and her writing to Uncle Harry about it also. _And _about her father owing twenty muggle dollars to Uncle Harry. Which he wasn't to happy about. Rose looked at herself in the mirror. She wanted a new look. She never wore any makeup, she never even tried to put makeup on. She was very pale. With her burning red hair it made it even worse. But to boys, they found it attractive. She didn't see how though. She thought of Scorpious, and what he was doing at the moment.

Scorpious looked into the mirror shirtless. He smirked in disgust, looking at his reflection. He couldn't believe who his father became. And he was against it. Against it all, he didn't even look like his father. Sure, he had the blonde hair, but not as blonde. It was dirty blonde. Almost brown, if you ask him. He messed it up with his hands, and looked at himself again. He sighed, everyone thought he was messed up because he was a Malfoy. He couldn't help that he was a Malfoy.

He didn't even _want_ to be a Malfoy. All of the evil, and the scandals in the family tree made him feel sick. He remembers when he was a kid, his father told him bed time stories. Stories of him winning, killing mud bloods, and fighting battles with Harry Potter that he always won. When he was a child, he was absolutely amazed. Until, he knew that mud bloods were helpless victims. People who couldn't help what they were. Kind of like himself. And that his father almost never succeeded in his battles, and_ never _won against the great Harry Potter.

He sat on his bed, fighting back tears. His father, wanting him to be himself all over again. He's only sixteen, he wasn't going to be him. He just wouldn't, and he was possible of it. Then his mind drifted off to Rose Weasley. That made him relax a lot. Rose was absolutely beautiful. She doesn't know it, but a lot of boys fancy her. But none of them fancy her as much as Scorpious did.

He smiled to himself, thinking of her red hair, her freckles, her hazelnut eyes. His father would never accept her. Never. If his Mother was alive, she would. His Mother would absolutely love her to death. He thought about Rose and his mother drinking tea laughing, as him and his father were discussing how wonderful she was. And that he accepted her into the family. But, it was all just a fantasy. None of it was ever going to happen. And Scorpious knew it.

Then, something popped into his mind. He stood up and smiled. He was going to make a move on Rose. That would make him happy, it would make her happy too. Then his life will be full of laughter, brightness, and warmth for once. Not a dark, cold, lonely place. But what if she panics while he was making his first move. Just like she did on the train. "It'll be a little move." He said to himself in the mirror smiling.

Draco barged in his room right then. "Scorpious, it's time for your lesson." He said looking at his work papers. But then he looked up, "Bloody hell, why are you shirtless?"

Scorpious grabbed his shirt and put it on quickly. He passed his father and headed out his door. They both made their way down the staircase, and into his father's office. Scorpious took a seat in one of the two cold leather chairs. "Today's lesson, will be about mud bloods." Draco said setting up his work papers.

Scorpious rolled his eyes, and tried to think about Rose. But it just wouldn't help right now. Draco looked up at his son now. "Sit up straight." He said, and Scorpious did so. "Today's the test about Mud bloods, I hope you have studied." Scorpious already knew everything, he didn't need to study. He nodded, and Draco game him the test. Scorpious read it to himself.

MUD BLOODS

1. Describe a Mud blood, and how they are a disgrace.

2. Who started the Mud blood tragedy?

3. Who is a Mud blood you know?

**[AUTHORS NOTE: There were more ?s like this.]**

Scorpious answered every question on the test, and gave it to his father. He snatched it out of his hand, and graded it. "100." He said. "Good job, son." He held out his hand for Scorpious to shake it. He started at it a minute, then finally shook it with a dead look in his eyes. "No problem, dad." Draco nodded and continued onto his work. "You may leave, if you shall." Scorpious nodded and bit his lip. He left the room and walked up the stairs to his room. He couldn't wait till he could move out of here. But it won't be when he turns eighteen. It will be when he gets married, because his father needs him around, so he wouldn't get hurt. Because little Scorpious Malfoy is the tiny him.

Anger built up inside Scorpious, his father was not his damn leader. He wasn't his little him, he wasn't going to be his clone! So much anger bailed up inside of him, he threw a lamp at the wall, then kicked it. "I'M NOT GOING TO BE A DEATH EATER!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. He repeated that sentence over and over. He looked at himself in the mirror, and then smashed it. "I'm not going to be a death eater…" Scorpious finally whispered crying.

Rose was very concerned about Albus, and his depression. She didn't know what was bothering him so badly. She had to figure it out, and talk to this Shelby girl. She walked up to Albus one day at lunch and sat beside him. "Hello, Al." She said with a smile on her face. He smiled back, "Hello, Rosie." She started biting her nails, and Albus seemed to notice. "Rose…do you want to talk?" Rose stopped biting her nails, "How did you know?" Albus smiled, "I'm a mind reader, baby, so what's wrong?"

Rose took a deep breath, and smiled. "So, who's this Shelby girl I heard about?" Albus's eyes _did _bug out like Uncle Harry said! Rose started to laugh, it was getting so loud she had to cup her hand over her mouth. Albus glared at her, "What about her?" Rose sighed, trying to regain the laughter. She was done laughing, but she was still smiling. "I asked the question first, Al, so answer it." Albus sighed, "She's just a girl I like, okay? I just can't get her out of my head."

Rose's smile faded, and became serious. "Is that why your not eating, Al?" Albus looked at her, with sadness in his eyes. "Oh, Rosie, I didn't mean to worry you, I just thought I needed to lose a couple of pounds to look good for her, that's all." Rose's smile returned, and then chuckled. "You must really like her." Albus smiled back at her, with his beautiful white teeth. "How can you tell?" He said pushing up his glasses. Oh, what an attractive nerd he was. Rose smiled, "Your not eating."

Rose wrote to Uncle Harry once more and it read:

_**Dear Uncle Harry, **_

_**You were right. It was about that Shelby girl. I saw her today, and Albus introduced me to her. We bonded together for about an hour or two. I can see why he fancies her, she is beautiful, smart, and she is hilarious. A perfect girl for our Albus. And I figured out the only reason he didn't eat was that he wanted to lose a couple of pounds for her. Which I thought was ridiculous, because he is literally a toothpick. I told Mum and Dad about it, and they said I did they right thing too. I am going to write them a letter after this one. And I told Dad about him owing you twenty muggle dollars. He wasn't too happy about that. But, me and Mum found it quite amusing. You know he loves to eat, so he hides all of his extra money in our cookie jars, cabinets, things like that. Once I opened a bag of cookies, and there lay a fifty muggle dollars. I was so surprised, but Dad got mad at me for getting in his 'Stash'. I thought it was so utterly ridicioulous. I think it's weird that I never heard how they fell in love. I'm going to ask my Mum that this weekend. I bet she always wanted me to ask. Mums' love all of that kind of stuff. Tell Aunt Ginny that I love her tons!**_

_**With My Love, **_

_**Rosie. **_


	4. Time Travel

**Chapter Four: Time Travel**

Rose sat in her 2nd period that day, taking all of her notes promptly. Scorpious was looking at her amazing, chewing his pencil lightly. The new Professor, Professor Muvlelich, noticed Scorpious looking at me. "Malfoy." She said sternly. He turned around and straightened his back up. Rose looked up to see what was wrong with Scorpious. "I should suggest that you stop looking Ms. Weasley, and get back to our lesson." The kids in the room made "Ooh's" and "Ohhhs" and "I knew it!"

Scorpious blushed, he was terrified. Now Rose knew that he liked her. She had to have known. He glared at Professor Muvlelich when she was writing on the chalkboard. He glanced at the clock, 1:59pm. He sighed in relief, class was almost over, and he can make his move on Rose. He knew it was wrong loving her, but it didn't _feel _wrong. She wasn't a mud blood, no mud blood in her. Well, so he thought. The big hand on the clock hit the 2, and everyone was out of there. Scorpious was the first to get out though. He knew that Rose stayed after class to clean up.

Rose's cleaning up session lasted for about twenty minutes, until she finally came out. Scorpious's face lit up when she came out. "Why, hello Scor!" She said smiling at him. His heart melted, he had fallen hard for her and he knew it. "Hello, Rose." There eyes locked for a few seconds, but it seemed like forever. "I was wondering if you wanted to go watch a Quidditch game with me tomorrow." Rose smiled and wanted to bite her nails so badly, but she just couldn't. "I would love too!" She said beaming with light.

Scorpious looked at her smiling, with him now beaming. "Really?" Rose crossed her arms and gave out a nod meaning 'Yes'. Rose was blushing now, and she knew it too. She looked so weird when she blushed. Her freckles showed more, it was so unattractive. But Scorpious thought it was absolutely adorable. "Write me later, okay?" She said giving him address of the burrow on the weekends, and he knew where her room was. He smiled in delight, "I would love too." He said taking the address, smiling. They both said goodbye, and headed back to their rooms.

All of the sudden, Rose felt homesick. She wanted to go back home. She missed her Mum and Dad, she wished she never loved Scorpious, but she did. She sighed, getting a piece of paper out.

_**Dear Mum, **_

_**Scorpious invited me to go watch a Quidditch game with him. I said yes, and I'm absolutely thrilled to be in his company. But, I know it's the wrong thing to do. Dad will never accept him, and his father will never accept me. I wish I didn't fancy him, but sadly I do. I came to write you because I need to know some things. You never told me how you and Dad fell in love. I want to know so badly now, and I want to know everything there is about the bad things in dark magic so I won't get involved with them. Please Mum, I would love if you just explained these things to me. Tell Dad I love him with all my heart, and to STILL give Uncle Harry his twenty muggle dollars!**_

_**I love you mum. I've been homesick, I want to come home so badly. **_

_**With all my love, **_

_**Your Rosie. **_

Rose gave it to the owl, and it sent away. She curled up in her bed, wanting to sleep, but she just couldn't. She laid there thinking of everything. Albus, Hugo, Lilly, James, Uncle George, Uncle Fred, Mum, Dad…then she started to cry. She looked up to the sky and said, "Dear God, please make me go home." After several hours of tossing and turning she heard pecks at the window. Rose smiled, and opened the window. She took the letter, and opened it up.

_**Dear Rosie,**_

_**I am so happy to hear that he invited you! You will have a wonderful time, I'm sure of it! And do not worry about who will accept you, and even him. Just have fun right now. Your young, and I want you to have fun like I did. And yes, I haven't exactly told you about me and your father have I? Well, I gave you a spell, it's a memory spell. You can go back in time and watch everything. When we were in Hogwarts, all the way up until…the war. Rosie, you need to know something. There are people called Death Eaters. People who are against Mud bloods. They had a war over it, and your father, me, and Uncle Harry were in it. I was tortured by Bellatrix because I was a mud blood. But all of the memories are in that spell. You will go back in time to the very beginning. And see how bad some of the dark magic was. And do not worry, love. You will be home soon. **_

_**With tons of me and your father's love, **_

_**Mum. **_

Rosie picked up the other piece of paper inside the envelope. She read the riddle, and was fascinated by her Mother's trick. She picked up her wand and stood up, "I want to go back in time, to Ron and Hermione's love, rewind." Then she finished the riddle with, "Deprimo! Descendo!" She felt cold, hard wind blow against her entire body. She shut her eyes tightly, and then the wind stopped. She opened her eyes, and found herself in a class room. This was Professor Muvelich's room, but a different teacher took her place.

It looked as if no one had saw her. She looked around the room, and gasped at what she saw. Her father, Ron Weasley, who looked about the age of eleven. Then beside him, there was her mother, Hermione. Her hair was frizzed out, she was absolutely beautiful. And beside her, was Uncle Harry. He looked just like Albus, it was almost a perfect match. "Today we are going to learn about your biggest fears." The professor said. Rose stood beside her uncle and parents, and listened to the lesson. "Spiders for sure." Ron whispered to Hermione.

Hermione rolled her eyes and still listened to the lesson. "I need someone to deminstraight for the class." The professor said, looking around. "Ah, Miss Granger, would you be kind enough too come up to the class?" Hermione smiled and walked up. "Mental that one." Ron whispered to Harry. "I swear, when she grows up she's going to marry some kind of muggle." That made Rose laugh a little. It was amazing seeing her parents as children. How they were, and she was just like them. The professor held out her wand, and whispered a spell. No one could here it but Hermione.

Then, a huge tiger appeared. Hermione screamed, and Rose cupped her hands over her mouth. The tiger lurched towards Hermione. Ron stood up, "Hermione!" He looked at the professor, "Do something!" She whispered another spell while pointing her wand at the tiger. Then, the tiger disappeared. Hermione ran back to her seat, and grabbed Ron's wrist. "Are you alright?" He whispered to her. She nodded and kept her hand on his wrist. Rose smiled, looking at her young parents. Then, she felt the huge wind again. She closed her eyes, and once more opened them when it stopped.

She was outside this time, on the Quidditch field. They looked a little older, about a year or so. She gasped when she saw Draco Malfoy in front of her parents. She ran up to them, to hear the conversation. Draco stepped in front of Harry and pushed him. "Scared that we'll beat you, Potter?" Draco hissed. Harry fell to the ground, and Rose could see the anger in Hermione's eyes. Hermione stepped up, "Leave him alone." She said. Draco smirked. "Stay out of it, Granger." He said. Rose looked at her father, he was standing right beside of Hermione.

His eyes were filled with pain, he kept his eyes on her and then at Draco. Then Draco opened his mouth again, "You filthy mud blood." Ron's face flooded with anger, and Rose saw a tear fall down from her mother's eye. Ron pulled out his wand, "You'll pay for that on, Malfoy!" He hissed at the blonde headed demon. "Puke slugs!" Then, wand did the spell to Draco, but backfired on him. The force flew him across the field. Harry and Hermione ran after him. "Ron!" Hermione screamed.

Rose ran with them, and still watched. Ron was fine, but he was throwing up slugs. Hermione knelt down beside him and petted his hair as his threw up the slugs. But she watched disgusted. "Get Hagrid." She insisted Harry. And once more Rose felt the strong wind. And when she opened her eyes this time, she was in the snow. And surprisingly, she wasn't cold at all. Her parents were alone this time. They looked about Hugo's age. They were staring at the Malfoy mansion.

"Do you want to move closer?" Hermione said looking at Ron. Ron's ears turned pink and perked up. "Huh?" He said looking at Hermione blushing. Hermione rolled her eyes at him, "Do you want to move closer to the castle?" Ron relaxed a little, his ears turned normal again. "Oh, No, Hermione. I'm fine here. You?" Ron said playing with his fingers. Hermione was playing with her fingers too. "Oh, I'm just fine." She said smiling a little.

Hermione's smile faded, then realized something. What if the Malfoy family were home? What if Harry has gotten caught? "Ron!" Hermione said in panic. Ron turned to her quickly. "What is it?" Hermione digged in her bag until she found her wand. "Ron, Harry might be in grave danger, what if the Malfoys are home." She said with her hands shaking a little. Ron grabbed both of her arms to let them stop shaking. Then, he let go. "Your not going to get him are you?" He said blushing a little.

Rose watched her parents getting ready to get in an argument. So she sat down against the tree and watched her parents. Hermione sighed at Ron, "I was thinking about it, Ron, what if he needs us!" She said in her shaky voice. Ron sighed also, "Well, your not going alone." He scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

Hermione crossed her arms, "And why do you care?" Ron's ears turned pink again, and they perked up. Rose giggled at that, he still did that. Ron was stuttering, "Well, um..er…uh…Yo-You just need back up…that's all." Hermione smirked, and grabbed Ron's wrist. Let's just go, and help Harry. Rose felt the wind again, but with more force. She opened her eyes to find herself at the Yule ball. She looked around for her dad, and finally found him. His hair was longer this time, he looked about fifteen.

She stood beside him, but she noticed he had a teary look in his eyes. She looked to at what he was looking at, and sighed. It was her mother and Victor Krum dancing happily together. Harry was beside of Ron, and looked at Ron sadly. Hermione left Victor, and said she would be right back. She began to walk up behind Ron and Harry, but then the words out of Ron's mouth stabbed her in the heart. Ron sighed, "Bloody slut, Granger is, It's just sad that she's playing with the enemy." Rose gasped when she heard this.

Rose knew it was Ron's jealousy, and he did have a temper. But she had never seen him this jealous. She looked at her mother, who's eyes flooded with tears. "Slut?" She screamed behind them crying. The whole room went silent, and everyone stared. Ron and Harry turned around quickly. Ron's eyes widened, "No Hermione! I was just jealous…I.." Ron said, but he couldn't finish. Ron never saw Hermione cry this much. Hermione slapped him on the arm, "PLAYING WITH THE ENEMY?"

Harry looked down, and a tear rolled down Ron's eye. "Hermione…" He began again. But couldn't even finish it. "IF YOU WOULD'VE HAD THE GUTS TO ASK ME TO THE DANCE, I WOULD HAVE WENT, RONALD!" She screamed again. And then Hermione ran up the stairs crying. Ron followed her also calling out her name, "Hermione!" He followed her all the way up to her room. He opened the door, and stared at her crying on her bed.

He sat beside her on the bed. "Oi, I really messed up this time." Ron said to Hermione touching her arm gently. Rose smiled at him trying to comfort her. Hermione stood up and stared at Ron. "Why didn't you just ask me…I was waiting for you too." She said wiping another tear. Ron stood up facing her, and smiled a little. "Mione, I'm sorry. I was just so jealous…I didn't mean anything that I said." He said wiping a tear off of her with his thumb.

Hermione slowly moved closer to Ron, and laid her face down on his chest. Ron wrapped his arms around her, and whispered in her ear. "Hermione, you are the most beautiful, smart, and intelligent girl I know." Hermione smiled, "Thank you." She said. Rose was disappointed to feel to strong force of wind again. She opened her eyes, she was in the forest. She stepped back a little when she saw a giant. Ron, Hermione, and Harry were facing it.

Then all the sudden, the giant picked up Hermione. Hermione screamed in fear. And Ron started to panic. "Hermione!" He yelled. "Put her down!" He yelled again, picking up a large stick and smashing the giant. The giant yelped and dropped Hermione. Hermione screamed, but Ron caught her perfectly. Her face was buried in his neck with fear. The giant began to ran away, and Ron sighed in relief. "It's all okay now." He said to Hermione putting her down.

Now, the wind was ten times more stronger. And Rose found herself seeing her father in a hospital bed, with Hermione sitting beside him. Harry was standing beside her. Then, they all heard running footsteps coming up. "Won Won!" Lavender yelled. "Is my Won Won alright?" Hermione rolled her eyes, and so did Rose. Professor Dumbledore nodded, "He should be fine." Lavender smiled in relief, and then looked at Hermione. "What are you doing here?" She asked glaring at Rose's mother. Hermione perked up and glared back, and she stood up. "I should be asking you the same question!" Lavender stepped towards her closer. "I happen to be his girl friend!"

Hermione stepped closer, glaring even more. "Well I happen to be his…friend." Lavender smirked, and then everyone heard Ron mumbling something. Lavender smiled, "He's calling for me! He feels my presence!" Hermione wanted to run away and cry, but then she heard the glorious words. "Her-mion-e." Ron mumbled in his sleep. Hermione smiled and looked at him. Ron mumbled again, "Her-mion-e." Hermione sat down again and held his hand tightly. "I'm here." She said smiling at him. "And I'll never leave you."

Ron twisted his head a little. "I..wa-nt…y-ou…" He said still half asleep. Hermione took her free hand and stroked his red hair. Hermione felt like crying her eyes out. Ron loved her, and he always had. "You have me, Ron." She said still stroking his hair. Ron still moved his head, as if he was having a dream. "Do-n't…eve-r lea-ve…me." He mumbled. That's when Hermione started to cry. "I'll never leave you, Ron, I'll always be with you." And with her courage, she kissed his forehead. And then he fell asleep.

Rose closed her eyes, and opened them. It must have been the next day. Ron, Hermione, and Harry were all sitting at lunch together. Hermione looked sad, "And you don't remember anything?" She said. Ron smiled at her a little. "Not a thing, who knows _what_ I said with all the drugs they put me on." He said smirking. Rose felt the wind again, and closed her eyes. _Much _harder than it was before. When she opened them, she was in a cellar. Harry and Ron were there also. Hermione was screaming above them.

Screaming so hard, as if she was dieing. Ron started to cry, "HERMIONE!" He screamed with all his might. He ran to the door and shook the bars. "DAMN IT! OPEN THE DOOR!" Ron ran back to Harry, and Ron grabbed his collar. "Damn it, do something!" He yelled. Harry shook his head crying also, "We can't do anything, Ron! Hermione doesn't have a chance…" Ron kicked the wall and other objects in the cellar. "HERMIONE! BABY, PLEASE BE STRONG! BE STRONG, HERMIONE! I KNOW YOU CAN!"

Rose started to cry, watching the scene happening. Then, Dobby tapped Ron on the knee. "Dobby has key." He said handing the key to Ron. Ron smiled and took the key. "Thanks Dobby, come on Harry!" Ron unlocked the door, and Harry and him ran up the stairs and hid behind a plant. Watching Hermione and the evil Bellatrix. Hermione was tied to the wall, with her sleeves cut off. And 'Mud Blood' carved in her skin on her arm.

Bellatrix called a man over to her side. She breathed heavily, "Do what you want to her." She said smiling licking her lips. The man walked in front of her. Ron was still crying. "Bellatrix," His deep voice said. "Remove her clothes." Ron and Harry looked down and cried their eyes out silently. But not as much as Ron did. He looked up, and Hermione only had her bra and underwear on.

The man smiled, "You're a pretty thing, aren't you?" Ron gripped his wand, wanting to attack him. "Let the game begin." He said taking off his jacket. Ron's face builded up with anger, "Over my dead body." And with that, he jumped out, and pointed his wand to the man and Bellatrix. "Let her go, or you both suffer." Bellatrix held her hands up, and untied Hermione. She held her against her, pulling out a knife to her neck. Hermione started to cry harder. "Drop the wand, or your little girlfriends dead."

Ron looked at Hermione with soft eyes. And dropped the wand. "Curcindo!" Dobby said pointing his wand at Bellatrix and the man. And they suffered painfully. Bellatrix let go of Hermione, and she ran into Ron's arms crying. "Get your clothes!" He said to her. She grabbed them, and they ran out of the mansion. Outside Hermione easily slipped on her clothes and began to run with Ron and Harry.

When they were far enough, Harry gave Ron and Hermione some alone time. "Does you arm hurt?" Ron said touching it gently. Hermione jumped at the pain, "Yes, it does really badly." Ron hugged her, "I'm so glad your alright." He said burying his face in her neck. Hermione wanted to kiss him, she wanted to give herself to him. Then, she took the biggest risk of her life. She softly kissed his neck. "I'm right here, Ron."

Ron lifted his head up. And stroked Hermione's cheek with his palm. "I love you." He said. "With all my heart. I never want to lose you. You're my everything…" Hermione smiled and put her arms around his neck. "I love you too. I can't even explain how much. Your…the one for me, Ron." Ron smiled, and they both kissed passionately. It was a deep loving kiss. And Rose smiled while watching them. But they faded away, and before she knew it, she was back in her room. Standing in front of her mother's letter.


End file.
